Frozen Fear
by Princess of Yaoi
Summary: After the Bladebreakers win the RussainWorld Tournament Kai and Tala disappear can the others find them before it's to late. Rated for later chapters
1. We're free

Frozen Fear  
We're Free  
  
POY: Ok my First Beyblade fanfic. Will contain YAOI.  
  
Max: Ray/Kai, Bryan/Tala and slight Tala/Kai for the first few chapters. Princess of Yaoi doesn't own us either...can I get my treat now?  
  
POY: *gives him a small bag of sugar*  
  
Max: YAY *gets hyper*  
  
POY: This story is set just after they win the World/Russian Tournament; it also presumes that Kai and Tala knew each since they were about four. Also note this is partly following the last episode of the first series.  
  
~*~  
  
"And Tyson win makes the Bladebreakers win 2:1!" Jazzman yelled as the audience roared and cheered. Tyson jumped up and down punching the air while Max ran to join him. Kai and Ray sat on the bench watching their friends try to make the fans do the Mexican Wave.  
  
"Never work" Ray muttered as he leaned into Kai who just watched amused.  
  
"You want to join them?" Kai asked as he observed Ray grabbing his crutches. "You do realize they'll kill you?" Ray laughed slightly  
  
"You coming?" Ray asked but noticed his friend was staring at the Demolition Boys team captain, Tala. A low grow escaped from the injured blader causing Kai to flinch slightly. Ray didn't notice and stood up and turned to his captain.  
  
"Kai!" Both teens turned round as Mr Dickerson arrived "Kai I wish that you tell The Demolition Boys that Boris and Voltaire are currently being chased by BBA security and that everyone in the abbey have either been arrested or sent to safe homes while we find their families."  
  
~*~ In The Demolition Boy's Changing Room  
  
"When will Boris get here?" Bryan growled as he slammed his fist against one of the lockers.  
  
"Calm down Bryan." Tala said as he ran a hand through his red hair. Bryan glared at his captain.  
  
"Why aren't =you= worried" the purple haired boy asked Tala, "You are the one who lost the vital match!" Spencer and Ian went to the other side of the room not wanting to be dragged in. Bryan stared at Tala waiting an answer. "Tala you've got to have a reason...Boris scares you the most." Bryan said as he pulled Tala toward himself.  
  
"I just don't Bryan." Tala said as Bryan cupped his chin. "Bryan I doubt this is he time to go into lover mode Bryan." Tala hissed before the lights went off.  
  
"What the fuck?" Bryan yelled as the door opened before closing again.  
  
"Boris and Voltaire can not make due to the fact they are on the run." A voice said.  
  
"Why?" Ian asked as he, Spencer and Bryan search for the switch.  
  
"Because they were set up." The voice said again.  
  
Bryan found the switch and flicked it on. "Kai!" Bryan glared at the bluenette as he kissed Tala's cheek. Kai looked up.  
  
"I see you've got a boyfriend too big brother." Bryan, Ian and Spencer looked blankly.  
  
"You're related? And you didn't tell us?" Ian said as Tala shook his head.  
  
"We aren't we've just known each other for so long it seems like it." Tala said as Bryan looked at Kai.  
  
"So is this some prank?" Kai shook his head.  
  
"Nope. The whole Company been swept, any student who has any relatives is being sent there."  
  
"So we're free?" Ian asked. Kai nodded. "We're free...WE'RE FREE!" Ian yelled as he jumped into the air, everything sinking in. "No more experiments."  
  
"No more training twenty-four-seven." Bryan said joy echoing in his voice.  
  
"No more beatings." Tala said smiling.  
  
"No more crappy food."  
  
"SPENCER!" Everyone yelled, as Spencer scratch is head.  
  
"No more rapes." Kai whispered into Tala's ear. Tala nodded.  
  
As the others started to think of more things that they didn't have to do anymore the door opened with Mr Dickerson entering. Mr D smiled, the way the five teens were acting you wouldn't believe what they had been through. 'This is how teenagers should be.' Mr D thought as Kai noticed him.  
  
"Mr Dickerson, were they caught?" Kai asked as the other Russians noticed the elderly man.  
  
Mr D shook his head. "Not yet Kai but when we do there is no way they aren't getting a very long sentence. In the mean time for all of yours safeties we are taking you to Japan."  
  
~*~  
  
That's all for now review if you think I should continue. 


	2. A Dare of Kissing

Frozen Fear  
A Dare of Kissing  
  
"I DO NOT SNORE LIKE AN ELEPHANT USING A CHAINSAW WHILE SINGING OUT OF NOTE!" Tyson yelled at the top of his voice at Kai as they stood in the airport collecting their luggage at Tokyo Airport (A/N: don't do geography hate). All the major teams had decided that they would come to Japan to celebrate the Bladebreakers victory and the end of Biovolt. Kai grabbed his black (with a red phoenix print) suitcase as it came round while Tyson tried to get his but missed; Tala got it and handed it to the cap wearer only to get it snatched off him.  
  
"Touchy." Tala muttered as he grabbed his own. Tyson glared.  
  
"So little dudes and *faces Mariah and Emily* dudettes everyone got their stuff?" Tyson grandfather asked.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone (except The Demolition Boys and Kai who just nodded) yelled.  
  
"Then lets go!" T.G. said as he went to lead the group of teens.  
  
"Yo gramps! It's this way!" Tyson yelled pointing in the opposite direction.  
  
"I knew that!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Tyson slowly down before you get a stomach ache!" Kenny said as the teen and Gary competed to see who could eat the most. Max and the All Stars were talking to the Majestic while Ray was talking to the White Tigers and Ian and Spencer. Tala, Bryan and Kai stood against a wall half talking; half watching the two at the buffet with amusement and Emily and Kenny stood with the adults discussing.  
  
Max walked (well skipped more liked it) over to Tyson and said something to him that made the hat wearing teen grin. Max then skipped over to the White Tigers and co and told them the same thing before yelling to the three Russian teens: "Hey do you three want to play dares?" Bryan shrugged his shoulders and dragged Tala along who threw Kai a look calling for help. Ray then went up to Kai.  
  
"Come your joining in too o' fearless leader!" Ray said grinning as he kissed the bluenette on the lips before dragging him over. Everyone sat in a circle with them sitting in their team.  
  
"Who wants to got first?" Eddie said looking around.  
  
"I do!" Michael said and looked at Tyson. "I dare Tyson to be blindfolded and eat what ever is put in your mouth." Tyson grinned.  
  
"That's easy Michael!" Tyson exclaimed as he was blindfolded. Michael grinned as he went to the buffet table.  
  
"Open wide Tyson." Tyson opened his mouth and Michael popped a chilli pepper in.  
  
"Wa HOT!" Tyson yelled as he looked for a drink forgetting that he was blindfolded and crashed into Michael. Everyone burst out laughing including Tala, Bryan and Kai (although no one noticed) Oliver got Tyson a coke and the teen gurgled it down in one go. "Right my turn!" Tyson yelled and pointed to Lee. "I dare you to act like a dog for five minutes since you seem to like cats so much." Lee frowned but did as he was dared. Everyone laughed...except The White Tigers. As the night went on everyone did at least one dare and Kai and Tala got bored (no one wanted to dare them or couldn't think of one humiliating enough). Everyone laughed as Mariah and Emily pleated Ray's hair in pigtails with beads and sparkly things for his dare.  
  
"It's a shame you're not a girl Ray." Kevin said as he stopped laughing to get his breath back.  
  
"Hey! Where are you two off to?" Johnny yelled bringing everyone's attention to Kai and Tala who had tried to sneak out.  
  
"To blade." Kai said as he opened the door; Tala nodded in agreement. Oliver stood up grinning.  
  
"Well you have to do a dare to leave and I've got one...if you're willing." Both teens looked each other with a 'what have we got to lose?' look, before facing the French boy and nodding. "Okay then I dare you to kiss each other and no peck on the lips, a real kiss." Bryan and Ray both glared at Oliver while the others looked at the two that had been dared wondering which would object first.  
  
Kai and Tala looked at the other for a minute before wrapping their arms around each other closed their eyes and slowly began to kiss each other. Kai's eyes opened as he felt Tala's lithe hand running through his hair and the red head's tongue running against his teeth. Tala noticed Kai's moth opening and quick darted his tongue into his friend's warm cavern. A faint moan escaped from the back of Kai's throat as well as a few tears from his eyes. After another minute both boys broke the kiss gasping for air.  
  
"I see why you go out with Kai." Lee whispered to Ray as the two Russian teens left the room.  
  
"That was interesting one!" Steve said reminding most of the others that it was a dare but Ray and Bryan still looked out to were their friends had been a minute ago.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why the fuck did he give us that dare!" Kai whispered as he leaned against a pillar in the small beyblading room. Tala shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his beyblade and went over to the dish. Kai soon followed and both had a mock battle that lasted about ten minutes and ended in a draw. As they caught their blade both heard clapping and turned to see Mr Dickerson.  
  
"Very good you two but then again it is expect from world class bladers like yourselves." The two teens glared as Mr D. came up to them. "If you want to know why I'm here it's about the abbey."  
  
~*~  
  
Next chapter mentions rape but has lots of Ray/Kai and Bryan/Tala. Trinity of the phoenix your question shall be answered in the next chapter.  
  
Till then review! 


End file.
